


Cat

by Zalaphinia



Series: Leokumi Short Stories [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalaphinia/pseuds/Zalaphinia
Summary: Takumi got turned into a cat by Leo.He's not the most happy about it, but Leo can fix that.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601815
Kudos: 21





	Cat

“So, how long am I going to be stuck like this?” Takumi grumbled.

Leo hummed. “Well, it says here that the potion lasts for three hours.”

Takumi groaned. “I get to have  _ this  _ for three hours. Great. Wonderful. Absolutely fantastic.”

Leo shrugged as he shut the book and set it aside. “Well, it’s not that bad, is it?”

“You’re not the one who has to deal with cat ears!” 

Takumi angrily motioned towards the top of his head. Two silvery cat ears jutted out from his hair, twitching slightly. A similarly silver-colored tail swished back and forth as Takumi huffed in irritation. “Explain to me why you stored that potion in my mug again?”

“I ran out of vials.”

“So you used  _ my  _ mug!?  _ That I drink out of!? _ ”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Stop complaining. Nothing’ll happen if you just stay put for the next three hours.”

Takumi huffed. “Which means I have to cancel my plans with Hinata and Oboro. Just great. You know how Oboro gets when I do that.”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” Leo apologized. “I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

“You better stay here with me, or I’m going to label all your potions incorrectly,” Takumi threatened.

“Hmmm, there’s supposed to be a special speaker in divination class today though…”

“ _ Leo _ .”

“Yes, yes, dear,” Leo pecked Takumi’s forehead. “Well, what should we do now? We have three hours to kill.”

“Well, I have a couple ideas…”

**Author's Note:**

> A long kissing and, uh, "petting" session thus occurred for the next three hours.


End file.
